villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abigail Gregory
Abigail "Abby" Gregory is the main antagonist-turned-supporting tritagonist of the 1997 made-for-TV supernatural thriller film, Disney's Tower of Terror based on the Tower of Terror attraction (also known as "The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror") at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. She was portrayed by , and her younger self, Abby (also credited as "Young Abigail") was played by Shira Roth. Role in the Movie Abigail is the Jealous big sister of Sally Shine. She appears as a suspicious little girl at the beginning of the movie but throughout the whole movie, she has been telling lies about the spirits of the hotel (one of them being Sally) and saying that Emeline Partridge is the one who cast the spell without letting Buzzy and Anna know that it was her all along. Abigail learned from her mistakes to "Not mess with magic and Jealousy never wins" Abby and Sally used to be great friends until sally became popular. she thought that they forgot all about her, including her birthday (which is Halloween). In Tower of Terror Abigail is first seen in The Hotel as a Suspicious character when (offscreen) she goes down to the basement to cast the spell and get rid of Sally and Emeline. it did get rid of them but also Gilbert London, Carolyn Crossyn and Dewey Todd. 60 years later she appears as an old woman in Buzzy Crocker's House, She tells how the five people were zapped out of existence in the hotel. She said that an Evil spell was cast on the Hotel by Emeline Partridge, She saw it herself (When she was actually lying about it.) and Buzzy and his niece Anna go and solve the Mystery of what happened to them. Buzzy meets a few friends on the way Including Chris Todd (Dewey's grandson) and Claire Poulet (an actress from France, in French Poulet means chicken). Abigail appears again in Buzzy's House and tells more lies about Emeline. She says that the 5 people have identifiers and if the wicked Person gets all five identifiers the spell will be re-casted and all of the people in the hotel will be sent to the underworld of eternal misery. A counterspell has to be casted on All Hallows Eve which is her birthday. Then Abigail was next seen with Anna (Played by Kirsten Dunst) and Buzzy and Chris "Quartermaster" Todd (Q for short). Q gives Abigail the hat that belonged to Dewey and Abigail still has the Hair from Sally Shine and the Handkerchief from Emeline Partridge. When Anna talked about Emeline Partridge she says "Beware of her, Evil does not die." and Buzzy and anna go inside the hotel to find the rest of the identifiers. When Buzzy and Anna found the last of the Identifiers the Spirit of Gilbert London appears Pouring Wine into a cup. Dewey was mad about it and Gilbert calls Dewey a Stooge. Sally appears and mad about Gilbert calling Dewey a stooge. Dewey and Sally were fighting (with words) with Gilbert and Carolyn Said to Stop. Carolyn shows them that their friend named Claire Poulet was actually her stage name. Dewey starts to worry that it's his fault that he got them all dead. Anna told them that Ms. Partridge did it and without a doubt, Ms. Partridge appears and Anna Told Ms. Partridge did it and called her an old witch. Ms. Partridge said that she will never hurt Sally if she was her own daughter. When they found out that Ms. Partridge didn't cast the Spell, Jill finds out that Abigail Gregory is Sally Shine's Sister and that she is jealous of her. Abigail evilly laughs behind the fence. Abigail appears behind the closet door in Buzzy's house and picks up Sally's Hair and Laughs evilly again. Then Anna and Q help the others and Fix the main elevator while Abigail revealing who she really goes into the hotel and brings the spellbook and the Identifiers and re-casts the spell. Anna finds out the Truth and went to the others to stop the elevator and told them that it's going to crash again. Buzzy, Jill, Sally and Q tried to save Anna but the elevator closed. Buzzy went downstairs to find Abigail and told her to stop. Abigail told them that the elevator will crash the way it was supposed to, 60 years ago. Anna along with the spirits (except for Sally) was getting worried. Abigail told them why she was doing it and she thought everyone forgot about her and her birthday too. She thought that Sally was the only reason why everyone was there. But Sally showed up in front of her and told Buzzy that she was sorry for not making it to Abigail's birthday party, the party at the Tip Top Club was for Abigail. Abigail felt bad about what she did. She was sorry for Sally. Buzzy, Jill, Q, Sally and Abigail went to go save Save Anna and the others. They took the Service elevator and couldn't open the doors. Abigail Asks Sally if she can be forgiven. Sally gave Abigail her friendship Bracelet and thus the curse is broken and everything went back to the way it was. The Party was Still Going on. Sally Re-united with her Parents and Disappeared. Ms. Partridge stood back and disappeared. Great Grandude was happy to see Dewey and Q and gave him the Hotel and Disappeared. Gilbert London asked Carolyn Crossyn to be his wife and she said yes and disappeared along with the whole party. Abigail (Who appeared as a little Kid) almost missed her Birthday Party. Sally reappeared and Abigail thanked Sally for the Present and Thanked Buzzy. Sally and Abigail Ran Upstairs and disappeared to the party and the movie ends with the Grand Re-Opening of the Hollywood Tower Hotel. Trivia *Abigail is based on Queen Grimhilde's Witch form from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, another Disney movie. *''Tower of Terror'' was also Disney's first film based on an attraction at one of its theme parks, though it is but also the only adaptation to be made for television rather than being made as a theatrical film. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Elderly Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Envious Category:Female Category:Horror Villains Category:Magic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Twilight Zone Villains